Don't starve darkness
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Tema 39. Antes de girar la vara divina y terminar esta "aventura", Wilson se pregunto lo motivos de su captor. ¿Por qué un hombre lo traería este mundo? ¿Por qué crearía una puerta para llegar a él y luego mostrar estos intentos por evitarlo? Al final del recorrido solo pudo ver a Maxwell con lastima.
1. Tema 27 Risa

Don't starve darkness

Risa

Wilson, Wendy notó fácilmente, es un hombre estoico, serio y obsesionado con todo lo que fuera científico. Raramente entablaba conversación con los demás, siendo su definición de las interacciones sociales un arte, pues no las entendía. Su expresión rara vez cambiaba, normalmente variaba entre desolada, cansada o aburrida; aunque más de alguna sonrisa le habían visto, siempre estaba condicionada por las circunstancias y nunca por sus acompañantes.

Sabía que el resto de sus compañeros pensaba de forma similar, más de alguno se había quejado con el científico en momentos de stress por su actitud huraña, este poca o nada atención les prestaba, siendo la excepción Maxwell, con quien usualmente terminaba peleando.

Fue por esto que cuando llego al campamento con un ojo en un hueso y un cofre peludo viviente que la seguía, la sorprendió la exuberante reacción de alegría por parte del autoproclamado científico.

\- ¡Chester!

Wilson dejó sus objetos en el suelo y con una sonrisa corrió a recibir a la pequeña criatura, esta pareció corresponder a sus caricias lamiéndole la cara con esmero. Para su sorpresa el científico no solo permitió a la criatura continuar, sino que también, tomo a "Chester" en brazos y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste Wendy?

La sonrisa no dejo su rostro, es más, parecía crecer con el tiempo, mentalmente anotó su reacción. El resto de sus compañeros los miraban expectantes.

\- En el pantano al sur.

\- Pequeña niña, ¿estas bien? – Wolfgang la miró algo preocupado.

\- Sí, mi hermana me protegió, ahora descansa.

Su atención volvió a Wilson, quien asintió a su respuesta y dejo a la criatura en el piso para limpiarse la saliva en su rostro.

\- ¿De verdad le pusiste un nombre?

Willow señalo a la criatura.

\- Claro, ¡es Chester!

Wendy miro al hueso en su mano y luego a Wilson. No era la primera vez que encontraba a una de estas criaturas y ciertamente no veía el porque del entusiasmo del científico que tan fácilmente había cambiado de actitud.

\- Solo tú le pondrías nombre a una herramienta.

Maxwell miro impasible al científico, este aún sin dejar de sonreír (había roto su propio record) lo miró desafiante.

\- No es una herramienta, es mi amigo. ¿Cierto Chester?

Se arrodillo a darle otras pocas caricias a la criatura que saltó en alegría, al parecer compartiendo la efusividad.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

Wilson la miró cuestiónate, al notar lo que le ofrecía negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- No, esta bien, tú lo encontraste. Te será bastante útil de todas formas.

\- Yo tengo a Abigail, no necesito de otro acompañante.

Era la primera vez que el científico sonría en función de alguien, Wendy marcó el suceso en lo que parecía ser ya una lista que crecía en poco tiempo.

\- Te lo agradezco.

La reacción fue instantánea, apenas la varilla estuvo en sus manos, Chester comenzó a correr y brincar alrededor de Wilson, la criatura notoriamente feliz al ver quien era dueño de su objeto favorito. Sin embargo aquello no era lo más llamativo, no. Wendy anoto un último suceso en su lista: la risa alegre y sincera que Wilson dejó salir al ver a Chester tan feliz.

* * *

NA: Fue mera coincidencia que el primer tema fuera la risa, juro no lo elegí a propósito, de veritas de veritas. Por cierto, esperen ver a todos los personajes como protagonistas, o al menos esperen verme intentarlo.

Como son 100 temas, pero yo me moveré entre tres fandoms, pueden esperar alrededor de 33 capitulos.


	2. Tema 8 Nuevo

Nuevo

Con cansancio y hambre volvió al campamento que con dificultad había logrado establecer, tan solo faltaba unas semanas para el invierno y ya se encontraba a duras penas sobreviviendo. Le faltaba comida, le faltaba fuerza y sabía que no era la más cuerda de las personas. En estas tierras ser él era un destino peor que la muerte, él lo sabía, había muerto su buena cantidad de veces como para saberlo.

Pero seguía siendo mejor ser él, luchando por sobrevivir que estar encerrado en aquel tablero. No recordaba mucho, solo que alguien lo había encontrado y que con esfuerzo, por alguna razón que desconocía, lo había liberado. Horda tras horda había luchado y lo había liberado.

Vagamente recordaba a Maxwell quejándose con molestia sobre que por una razón lo había encerrado, al parecer refiriéndose a él como un ser exasperante.; también recordaba vagamente a su liberador no solo respondiéndole, pero discutido con su captor sin miedo alguno.

Al salir el sol emprendió su camino, necesitaba comida o no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Tras dos días de recorrer el norte del conjunto de tierras inexploradas de aquel mundo, pudo concluir que había sido una expedición exitosa, con una buena cantidad de bayas, zanahorias y unos pocos conejos estaba listo para regresar, sin embargo no lo hizo. Entre los árboles, en un claro en medio de un conjunto de árboles notó un gran arco, que aunque como ninguna de las estructuras que había visto antes en ningún otro mundo, vagamente le recordaba a la puerta de Maxwell.

Nuevo y familiar la mismo tiempo, no se sintió atemorizado por la extraña estructura. A tan solo unos pasos de llegar al arco, este se activo generando alguna especie de cortina y dándole una apariencia mucho más similar a una puerta.

La observó por un buen tiempo. Finalmente solo una pregunta restaba en su mente, ¿debería cruzarla? Contemplo sus opciones, mucho no poseía en este mundo, toda la comida que poseía estaba con él y tan solo restaban unos días antes del horrible invierno, tampoco poseía ninguna pieza para ensamblar el portal que lo llevaría a otros terrenos; pero tampoco sabía que podría esperar al otro lado, podría caer nuevamente en otra de las trampas de Maxwell, podría parar en otra tierra de invierno eterno o podría esperarlo algo que jamás había visto. Se detuvo en ese ultimo punto y pensó. Si algo nuevo era lo que lo esperaba al cruzar la puerta no le parecía algo malo, incluso si al otro lado lo esperaban mil y un horrores, para él era muy distinto un destino terrible elegido por él mismo que uno impuesto, así que la incertidumbre a lo desconocido no lo me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Tal vez no recordaba a su salvador ni sus intenciones al salvarlo, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Con su libertad haría lo que él quisiera, era la única libertad que este mundo no le había quitado, su capacidad de elección, algo que había olvidado en sus años en aquel tablero.

Tomó sus cosas y se acerco a la puerta, lo mejor que podría esperarle era algo nuevo, pues lo nuevo era desconocido y podría ser tanto malo... como bueno.

El mundo se despedazo, las reglas que lo sostenía en el olvido mientras el mimo cruzaba la puerta a un nuevo régimen.

* * *

NA: Los mimos me exasperan y en cierto modo entiendo porque Maxwell podría haber encerrado a Wes :V


	3. Tema 25 Memoria

Memoria

Una sonrisa calida y sincera siempre dedicada a ella, eran su eterna compañía. Aunque siempre era rodeada de oscuridad no lograba sentir pesar, frío o soledad, sus memorias, lo único que quedaba, más fuerte que cualquier amenaza y más luminosa que cualquier manto negro.

De vez en cuando una voz le hablaba, tan calida como aquella sonrisa, como aquellos gestos. Ella escuchaba, llena de un sentimiento que tan solo podía definir como amor, no porque conociera la palabra o lo que significaba, sino porque era lo único que venía a su mente. Lo conocía, sí, a través de sus recuerdos y a la vez no, solo cuando la voz se acallaba y pasaba a nada más que otro fragmento, a otra memoria, solo entonces lo conocía, lo entendía.

Desapercibida por todos menos él. ¿Cuántas veces escucho una disculpa sin saber por qué la voz le pedía perdón? Solo comprendía cuando la voz se acallaba y recordaba aquella fatídica noche. ¿Cuántas veces escucho palabras llena de afecto sin saber su significado solo hasta que cesaban? Porque solo cuando el silencio reinaba y él pasaba a ser un recuerdo ella era capaz de descifrar sus gestos.

Pero no necesitaba memoria para saber que era. Tan solo una evocación nacida de amor, el objeto de afecto hace mucho tiempo ido, arrebatado a la sonrisa muchos años atrás. A veces la voz parecía darse cuenta también, pero solo una vez que había ascendido donde habitaba, tan solo una vez había muerto en sus manos realmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tal vez siempre lo supo, tan solo nunca quiso aceptarlo, tal vez jamás había querido negarla.

Aquella horrible primera vez que había asesinado a la sonrisa con sus propias manos. Incapaz de reconocerlo y responder a sus llamados, no lo reconoció, como jamás lo hacía con cualquier cosa, hasta que se convertía en una recuerdo, solo cuando no le quedaba nada más que rememorar, siempre incapaz de disfrutar el ahora y eternamente encerrada en el pasado.

En la oscuridad el hombre la esperaba, sorprendido cuando ella ataco sin piedad, aturdido cuando no respondió a sus plegarias, destrozado cuando arranco aquel corazón incapaz de odiarla. Lloró desconsoladamente y solo cuando todo había pasado, comprendió lo que había echo, solo cuando el había vuelto entendió lo que había hecho.

Él que en su soledad poseía el poder de crear dio vida al más preciado de los recuerdos, ella que como una imagen pasada se había convertido en un ser que tan solo en él hallaba el consuelo.

La expresión de amor más grande de un hombre, un hombre incapaz de salvarla a ella antes o después de ser nada más que una memoria.

* * *

NA: Si quieres amor tienes a Maxwell y Charlie, si quieres angustia tienes a Maxwell y a Charlie.


	4. Tema 48 Luz

Luz

Las últimas ramas ardían en un fútil intento de mantener el fugo vivo, inútilmente tratando de mantener su brillo…

Wilson se sentó en el piso con sus rodillas contra su pecho, rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y trato de esconder su rostro en aquel especio entre sus rodillas y su torso. No quería morir, no aún, menos en la oscuridad.

Despertó como siempre con el socarrón saludo de Maxwell, ese día le pareció especialmente burlón, luego comprendió con un nudo en el estomago porque. En esta ocasión se encontró en un mundo con poca comida y sin pinos, abundante en los árboles que siempre encontraba en el pantano, aquellos árboles espinosos, sin nada que plantar nuevamente y unas pocas ramas… ya prácticamente con nada.

Escuchó al fuego rugir levemente, sintió la oscuridad ceñirse sobre él, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más peligrosa. Abrazó con más fuerzas sus piernas, la frustración abrazándolo en un gestó más allá de burlesco.

Silencio.

No tenía que mirar para saber que su pequeña fogata había sucumbido.

Escucho aquel susurro que anunciaba la llegada de la criatura. Una muerte dolorosa.

Apretó los puños sintiendo que la impotencia lo mataría antes que la oscuridad.

Silencio, paz, no había dolor. Entonces se dio de cuenta de la nada, no había pasado nada.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo alerto, mirándolo con curiosidad y una sonrisa compasiva estaba una chica con un pequeño encendedor, lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener la muerte lejos.

Era la luz más hermosa que jamás había visto.

* * *

NA: Willow esta rota (bueno, ni tanto, no es especialmente buena peleando) y no debió ser nerfeada en Don't starve Together :c


	5. Tema 64 Arrogancia

Arrogancia

\- ¡Soy poderoso, nadie es más poderoso!

Wolfgang.

\- Me he convertido en la destructora de mundos.

Wendy.

\- ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Wickerbottom.

\- ¡Una prueba para mi increíble actuación!

Wigfrid.

\- ¡Podemos vencer cualquier cosa!

Webber.

\- ¡Lo conquistare todo con el poder de mi mente!

Wilson.

El robot podría seguir y seguir citando a sus compañeros, todos llenos de exceso confianza o arrogancia a falta de un mejor termino humano. Algunos eran clasificados en esas categorías de su base de datos sin necesidad de ser citados.

Los seres de carne eran todos ineficientes, llenos de errores e imposibles de mejorar, claro ejemplo era su función de empatía y su habilidad de morir. Si el termino pudiera ser empleado en un ser como él, diría que con confianza, ninguno igualaba su existencia.

* * *

NA: ¿Encontraste las palabras arrogantes?


	6. Tema 90 Hunt

Hunt

Observó a su presa, inocente e ignorante de su futuro. No era el oponente más digno que pudiera pedir, pero por el momento sería suficiente hasta la próxima batalla. Se acerco con cuidado, no queriendo espantar a la pequeña criatura. Incluso si no era una batalla digna para probar sus habilidades, la necesidad apremiaba y bajo ninguna circunstancia caería sino en batalla. Con agilidad se abalanzo sobre los pequeños conejos con cuernos y con destreza atrapó tres criaturas de un solo intento, ni su lanza ni un escudo le fueron necesarios, solo el trabajo de sus expertas y fuertes manos.

Los espíritus de sus presas se alzaron al Valhala y ella los despidió con el honor que merecían tras caer ante un guerrero formidable como ella. Ya en la noche estableció un fuego y tomo la primera de las carnes ya cocinadas para comenzar el pequeño festín. Esta era la vida digna de una vikinga, caza tras caza, pelea tras pelea, terminando un festín en la noche para a penas saliera el sol continuar con su travesía. Él frío comenzaba a sentirse en el aire y ahora solo le falta explorar el norte de la gran isla, donde sospechaba podría encontrar una manada gran manada de Beefalos. Ellos serían un oponente mucho más digno, con suficiente coraje no solo para enfrentarse a ella, sino también para admitirse a ellos mismo que solo no lograrían vencerla. Sí, aquellos animales habían mostrado su valor y unidad en más de una ocasión, venciendo toda clase de criaturas, desde árboles caminantes a pequeños perros molestos.

Tomó sus cosas y con una antorcha se movió por la oscuridad , la verdadera casería empezaría con ayuda de los Dioses en la mañana, pero mientras tanto ella seguiría adelante, se detuvo en sus pasos y sonrío, no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a los Dioses. Fueron tan solo unos pasos en la oscuridad cuando vio el fruto de sus acciones y la bondad de aquellos más poderosos que ella, frente a ella estaba una otorgada una. A sus pies encontró el típico suelo perteneciente a la sabana y un poco más al norte escucho a los adormilados animales que sin temor eran capaz de descasar en la siniestra oscuridad, sin temor a que las cortinas fueran cerradas frentes a ellos.

Creo una fogata, pequeña pero lo suficiente para durar lo que quedaba de noche y descansó, en la mañana lucharía nuevamente usando las fuerza que sus antiguas presas le habían entregado. Sobra decir que la pelea no fue fácil, pero al final salio victoriosa y con renovadas fuerzas. Tomo las grandes cantidades de carne, piel y unos pocos cuernos para continuar con su eterna casería.

* * *

NA: Me gusta jugar con Wigfrid C:


	7. Tema 26 Joy

Joy

Wickerbottom, Wes y Woodie se sentaron cerca de su fuego, que grande, vivo, audaz y salvaje iluminaba la noche y alejaba a la oscuridad y lo que fuera que en sus tinieblas rondaba.

Sabía que los demás la observaban, algunos reservados ante su gozo, otros entendiendo su júbilo. Le agradecía a Woodie por la madera, esta noche el hermoso fuego era grande gracias a él. En cuanto a los demás, Wickerbottom había venido a pedirle un poco de carbón y Wes simplemente había estado en las cercanías.

El fuego carraspeo y aunque no era necesario, agrego otro tronco para alimentarlo. Tendría suficiente madera para al menos una semana incluso si derochaba un poco esta noche.

Se sentó y observó. Wes y Woodie descansaban a una distancia "confortable" del fuego, mientras que Wickerbottom simplemente leía sus libros. En las palabras de su amiga, el fuego era "una combustión agradable", palabras elegantes para algo que era mucho más que eso.

Ella observó el fuego, contenta, alegre, regocijada ante la gran llama, ante su calor abrazador y los colores brillantes y fuertes, vivos en lo que podía deleitarse. El fuego era el único lujo que este mundo no lograba quitarle.

Al final de cuentas, podía afirmar completa y francamente, que la noche es su periodo favorito del día, pues es el momento donde el fuego es el protagonista y todos le dedican la atención que merece. Con sus manos jugo con su encendedor, encendiéndolo, observandolo, independiente de que no lo necesitara. Entre más fuego, mejor.

Era en estos momentos en que la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro y el júbilo era insuperable.


	8. Tema 36 FRACASO

FRACASO

WX-78 cayó oxidado, soltando su antorcha sin encender. Con poco combustible, monstruos a su alrededor, abundantes árboles espinosos y ningún pino en kilómetros. Tan poca hierba que incluso una antorcha era escasa… En un mundo con seis días de verano y tres de invierno, moriría esa noche en la oscuridad.

Ya incapaz de moverse espero la inevitable desactivación.

Wolfgang se desplomo, incluso con toda su fuerza las aterradoras criaturas lo habían vencido. Tan solo unas pocas penínsulas más y hubiera conquistado este mundo, pero las criaturas fortificadas en los puentes que unían las tierras había sido más de lo que podía manejar.

Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y con sus últimas fuerzas trato de alejarse de aquellas monstruosidades. Antes de perder la conciencia escuchó con horror el siseo de un grupo de arañas.

Wendy se recostó en la nieve, el frío le entumecía sus músculos y ahora que había dejado al Deerclops atrapado en otro terreno junto a su última fogata, se encontró sin nada capaz de darle calor. Abigail se le acerco, la miraba preocupada, pero no se acerco más. En las tierras de invierno eterno, un fantasma que es incluso más helado que la nieve solo la mataría más rápido.

Con algo de apatía se pregunto que acabaría con su vida primero, si las criaturas echas de sombra o la hipotermia. Tal vez en esta ocasión se reuniría con su hermana permanentemente.

Wickerbottom vio los conejos negros a su alrededor, un marco de color rojizo parecía adornar su visión y ya cansada vio en la periferia que sus viejos ojos le otorgaban, a las criaturas negras dirigirse en su dirección. Moviéndose entre las distintas islas del archipiélago e incapaz de dormir, la locura la había alcanzado más rápido de lo que su anciano cuerpo le permitía avanzar.

Sí en algún lugar había más flores como las cercanas al lugar donde despertó, las criaturas sombrías se asegurarían el impedir que las encontrase.

Willow se sentó cerca de la fogata, exhausta y por sobre todo hambrienta. Aunque la otra isla era rica en comida, el día casi permanente y no tenía monstruos, esta era hostil, con pocas horas de luz, poca comida y estaba plagada de monstruos. Aunque el fuego no le faltará, sus provisiones hace días se le habían agotado y con ella tan solo quedaban cuatro de las piezas del portal y unas cuantas luciérnagas.

El hambre comenzó a hacerse sentir tan fuerte, que en la flama de su encendedor logro ver la cara de la muerte.

Wilson inhaló profundamente, su sombrero minero a segundos de agotarse y ninguna fuente de luz a la vista. Un poco, tan solo unos metros más delante escuchó a la criaturas mecánicas. Acelero el paso, sin darse cuenta su caminar se convirtió en una carrera frenética.

Solo una pieza, tan solo una y podría ver a Maxwell a la cara. Su captor, que poco a poco se transformo en otro monstruo más, desesperado por mantenerlo lejos, al punto de sumergirlo en este mundo de completa oscuridad. El ultimo obstáculo, solo un poco más.

Se encontró de frente con un caballo mecánico al momento que su luz se extinguió. Los gritos inconfundibles resonaron en la oscuridad, mientras en su trono el rey sonreía, pronto, muy pronto, pero aún no.

* * *

NA: El capítulo de esta semana un tanto atrasado :P


	9. Tema 31 Luz de luna

Luz de luna

La luna llena y con ella no solo, aunque fuera por solo una noche, que preocuparse de la oscuridad. Tampoco podrían cavar una tumba sin ser perseguidos por fantasmas... por otra parte, muchas criaturas y personas cambiaban. A lo lejos y con la luz natural que provenía de la luna los miembros del campamento vieron a Woodie deambular los bosques como un hombre castor, por otro lado los cerdos se transformaron en werepigs y al costado de Maxwell, Wilson le estaba dando un poco de nightmare fuel a Chester, transformándolo en un "Chester sombrío". Maxwell se alejo del "científico" y el cofre andante, dirigiéndose sin rumbo con su mochila llena de provisiones que saco del campamento.

Desde su liberación muchas cosas habían cambiado en el mundo que había creado, muchas gracias al hombre que dejaba al cofre viviente lamerlo, otras por las demás personas que atrapo en este mundo. En cierto grado le sorprendía lo mucho que todos ellos habían llegado a dominar el poder del trono y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, también el ingenio de Wilson para inventar otra embargo, este ya no era su mundo y por tanto ya no estaba echo para manipular a su marionetas a gusto y como cualquier otro "sobreviviente" debía adaptarse y aprovechar oportunidades como estas, donde la luz de la luna mantenía a Charlie a raya.

Mientras deambulaba por los bosques primaverales de Birchnut se encontró con una extraña estatua, a los pies de la misma había una extraña flor y en algún lugar escucho un zumbido. Por mucho que miro a su alrededor no pudo encontrar la fuente del sonido.

Arqueo una ceja, un tanto intrigado por su descubrimiento y sin miramientos tomo la flor y siguió su camino, notando con molestia que el zumbido no había quedado atrás junto a la estatua.

Para el amanecer y ya harto del molesto ruido regreso al campamento, no estaba seguro de donde provenía, pero intuía que tenía relación con la extraña flor. Tal vez se la daría a Wilson, con algo de suerte descubriría que pasaba y obtener una o dos risas a costas del hombre más pequeño.

Para su suerte el ridículo hombrecillo se encontraba allí cocinando. Antes de que siquiera anunciara su presencia este volteo a verlo. Wilson arqueo una ceja en su presencia y hablo.

\- Me sorprende verte con el Glommer, con lo bien que mantienes tu sanidad.

Wilson seguía mirándolo. ¿Glommer? No tenía la más minima idea de que hablaba, pero por supuesto, no dejaría que lo notara.

\- Para mi no es de mucha utilidad.

Le entrego la flor, al hacerlo notó a un extraño insecto acerarse al científico,quien lo miraba sorprendido.

\- Ah… ehm… ¿gracias? Me sorprendes Maxwell, tomando en cuenta que solo aparece en luna llena y que esto ayuda a los demás… y no a ti. ¿Te pico algo?

Maxwell apenas si lo escucho mientras miraba al insecto. Con algo de enojo frunció el seño.

\- No lo menciones… jamás.

Retomo el rumbo maldiciendo entre dientes a la luna llena y su luz.

* * *

NA: La luna llena es un cambio agradable entre DS y DS ROG.


	10. Tema 72 Paranormal

Paranormal

Primer día y el lugar le parecía normal, solo tenía que seguir alguno de los caminos y eventualmente encontraría signos de civilización. Le había tomado tiempo, pero al fin había una ruta que seguir, agradecía a la ciencia que su captor no hubiera tenido tiempo de llevarlo más lejos.

Segundo día, en las praderas encontró un especie cornuda de conejos. Los observó durante un buen rato, atrapó uno y lleno de sentimientos ambivalentes descartó cualquier pensamiento no científico. Seguramente había leído de algo similar en algún libro, el pensamiento no le parecía tan ajeno.

Habían pues, especies aún más extrañas en el planeta. Cuando volviera a casa hablaría con algún colega para estudiarlos mejor.

Tercer día, los caminos no lo habían llevado a ningún lado, todos llegaban a su fin antes de que siquiera cayera la tarde. Cerca de un pequeño lago observó una nueva especie de ranas, tras acercarse unos pocos pasos descubrió que eran hostiles… Aún le dolían los golpes.

Quinta noche, su antorcha se apagó y él quedo sumido en las más absoluta obscuridad. Vagamente recodaba un dolor más haya de lo agonizante.

Primer día, el lugar ya no le parecía tan normal. El mismo hombre, el mismo saludo y aunque los terrenos eran parecidos, le parecía estar en un lugar totalmente distinto.

Amanecer del cuarto día, se encontró con una cabaña. En su alegría, se olvido de los recursos que buscaba con necesidad y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con el fin de encontrar a su habitante. La vivienda en buen estado daba señales de estar ocupada, incluso si estaba cerrada, por la ventana logró vislumbrar un acogedor comedor.

Tras rondar por los alrededores unos minutos se encontró con algo que le robo el aliento. Un cerdo humanoide con taparrabo, un poco más alto que él daba vueltas por el bosque. El cerdo al verlo huyo despavorido de él gritando en su mismo idioma.

Tarde del día trece, morir despedazo a manos de la extraña raza de lobos, definitivamente era una experiencia para no olvidar. Desangrándose en el piso cerró los ojos para entregarse a la fútil libertad de la inconciencia.

Día uno, observo sus manos, se arrodilló en el suelo y sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos enguantadas. Estaba bien, estaba sano y no en su propio charco de sangre. Sus manos ya no eran rojo carmesí, no estaban húmedas y pegajosas con el liquido que corría por sus venas, estaban secas, limpias, con sus guantes y su camisa, cubiertas con ropa que parecía ser nueva.

Imágenes de colmillos blancos eran reproducidas en su mente, así como también el mismo discurso que lo acompañaba al "despertar", se vio a si mismo, sus órganos esparcidos en le piso, fue real, lo sabía y tan solo habían pasado unos segundos tras su muerte. A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez era conciente de ello y no sabía ya, cuantas veces había repetido este maldito ciclo. Los esqueletos… que iluso, eran todos y cada uno los restos de si mismo.

Miró a su alrededor, nada de lo que conocía era suficiente para dar una explicación, ningún conocimiento le era útil para si quiera formar una hipótesis.

Frenéticamente busco comida, ramas, lo que fuera. En su desesperación murió igualmente esa misma noche.

Día cuarenta y siete. Con un sombrero de copa, conejos y madera armo lo que según los planos que hayo en el extraño cofre en medio de la sabana, era un prestihatitor. Con sus notas en mano, comenzó sus anotaciones sobre los procesos que la maquina era capaz de realizar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había muerto y los días los contaba por habito. Pero nada de eso impediría que conquistará este o todos los mundos que fueran necesarios.

La maquina comenzó a funcionar, ahora con una lanza y una gema azul en su interior. Observó a la energía afectar los materiales, generar grandes cantidades de calor, el sombrero se mantuvo intacto, así como los demás componentes del aparto. Anotó.

Y qué si se encontraba con algo extraño, nuevo, inexplicable por la ciencia que conoció toda su vida, eso solo daba paso a que su mente científica entrará en acción, pues él lo investigaría y él daría una explicación. Lo paranormal no existía, solo necesitaba cambiar su paradigma, tal como lo hicieron Copérnico, Lavoisier y tantos otros grandes científicos antes que él.

* * *

 **NA:** Lo siento por el intervalo repentino, estaba terminando el semestre en la universidad y me encontré sin tiempo para revisar y subir esto adecuadamente.


	11. Tema 44 Música

Música

El sonido de flautas, una trompeta, un violín, entre otros instrumentos llamó su atención. Sin que nadie se percatase se acerco a las diversas fuentes de luz y en cada una conciertos distintos eran tocados; algunos eran alegres, otros entusiastas, otros sonaban algo cansados, algunos eran hasta furiosos.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la música. Se sentía bien, la noche era su momento favorito del día, era cuando podía salir y escuchar la música, aunque también podía seguir las melodías a la cuevas, raramente los encontraba por allí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no sabía cuanto, había perdido la cuenta de los años que pasó vagando sin rumbo, sola. Hasta que un día el primer sonido llegó, la trompeta era uno de sus favoritos, él primero en parecer y en hacerle compañía.

Amaba la sinfonías que se desplegaban en las noches, todas vivas, todas distintas. Algunos instrumentos a veces tocaban solos y a veces se juntaban para formar desde pequeños a grandes conciertos.

En una fogata en especifico escucho a la trompeta y al armonio, sus dos predilectos. Se sentó con gusto a escuchar la melodía, un concierto poco habitual de aquella noche. Ambos instrumentos solían tocar juntos, pero su música solía ser más fuerte y errática. Las notas calmadas y suaves no eran algo desagradable y con jubilo se sentó a escuchar, solo a escuchar.

Cuando los instrumentos terminaron su sonata fue en busca de otro. Se sentó y escucho, una hermosa sinfonía de vientos y cuerdas. Entonces la luz se apagó y con ellas el concierto sin terminar.

Sola, perdida, una vez más en la oscuridad.

Frenéticamente busco los instrumentos, trató de volverlos a la vida, en su lugar quedó solo con los restos de lo que acaba de destruir.


	12. Tema 39 Completo

Completo

Wilson sospechaba, en base a las palabras y apariencia de Maxwell, que este era él último de los desafíos antes de encontrarse con el desagradable hombre. A su teoría sumaba la misma oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el peligro más grande que había enfrentado en esta extraña… dimensión.

Con cuidado colocó cada una de las cinco cosas, ensamblando el último de los portales. A su alrededor habían restos y restos de chatarra, atrás de él, la base para colocar la vara divina. Wilson inhaló profundamente, sabía que su sombrero minero estaba en la mitad de su vida útil, en su inventario guardaba otro en caso de emergencia. Puso en su lugar la última de las cosas y dio unos pasos hacia tras, observando a la maquina encenderse, lista para ser inicializada.

En la oscuridad absoluta del sexto y último mundo, se preguntó los motivos de su captor mientras colocaba la vara divina en su lugar. Dejo la maquina allí, mientras revisaba sus provisiones, tenía luz, comida, tiempo y la experiencia de incontables intentos, como para tomarse esos momentos de calma. Debía admitir que no podía imaginar las razones del hombre para atraparlo en este mundo en un ciclo sin fin de vida y muerte, así como tampoco porqué construir una puerta para llegar a él, pero tratar de impedirlo con sus poderes.

Wilson no era tonto como a su egocéntrico captor le gustaría pensar, mucho tiempo había tenido para meditar las acciones Maxwell y por más que pensaba en ellas, más ilógicas le parecían. Sospechaba que sus intenciones para impedir su encuentro eran incluso, intentos a medias y bajo ningún pretexto suponía que el hombre utilizaba todo su poder, así como tampoco el ingenio que había demostrado en otras ocasiones.

Aunque todos y cada uno de los mundos que había superado eran peligrosos al punto que podía morir si se descuidaba solo un poco, ninguno era imposible. No era una excepción este mundo sumido en oscuridad, con distintas y aunque pocas, existentes fuentes de luz. Si tanto era su deseo de matarlo, perfectamente el primer mundo podría haber sido este, sin ninguna luz, sin advertencia de ningún tipo y ser asesinado por la criatura que merodeaba en la oscuridad. Más simple que eso, la puerta podría no existir en primer lugar y él estar encerrado en una eterna tortura sin la opción de encararlo, reducido a un espectáculo para el morboso gozo de Maxwell.

Y sin embargo, no era así.

Se puso su mochila, y se acerco a la vara divina, sin darse cuenta que aguanto la respiración al activar la maquina.

Maxwell miro al primer visitante, la más exitosa de todas sus marionetas. Wilson, una imagen deprimente como siempre, se detuvo frente a él y con la misma curiosidad que lo había llevado a ser atrapado la primera vez, observó el cuarto. Sonrío para sus adentros, sería tan fácil atraparlo nuevamente, tan solo debía decir las palabras correctas y ya fuera porque el hombre en frente a él lo asesinara o usara la llave saldría de aquí.

No dejaría pasar la oportunidad, bajo ningún pretexto, incluso si debía forzarlo a usar la llave lo haría. Ellos no se opondrían a tener un nuevo rey con el cual jugar.

Wilson le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, él las respondió con calma, sin importar lo triviales e innecesarias que fueran. Cuando el científico guardo silencio, supo que era momento de empezar su ultimo acto, pero antes de siquiera mencionara una palabra y se levantara la cortina, el hombrecillo lo miró. Cualquier idea que hubiera tenido para engañarlo, cualquier palabra o gesto, murieron ante la mirada que le dedicaba.

Compasión, rayando en la misericordia. Wilson lo miro con esos ojos mientras sin añadir nada más, colocaba la llave y la giraba, marcando así su libertad, cerrando las cortinas antes de que empezará el espectáculo.

Apareció en medio de una pradera, las ataduras del trono como un mal sueño estaban en el pasado.

\- ¡Libertad al fin!

Exclamo mientras sonreía. En lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, se cuestiono como después de todo lo que había hecho pasar al científico, este igualmente lo había visto de tal forma. Ignorando cualquier sentimiento inconveniente que pudiera surgir, remplazo todo con desagrado. En efecto, no se había equivocado, había sido el momento en que el científico se había callado, cuando el ultimo acto había iniciado.

Con indignación se preguntó a si mismo: ¿cómo había osado mirarlo de tal manera?

En su última ilusión olvidaría al extraño científico y su compasión.

Maxwell tomo sus cosas y siguió su camino. Era un gran mago, actor por naturaleza y como tal pequeñas mentiras no le eran algo difícil de formular, especialmente si las mentiras se las decía a si mismo.


	13. Tema 19 Estrellas

Estrellas

Willow observó la fogata, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro mientras las llamas bailan con sus singulares colores. Tomó uno de los troncos de la pila a su costado y la agrego al fuego, deleitándose al ver las llamas crecer y danzar con mayor animo.

Se apoyo sobre sus brazos, estiro sus piernas y miro al cielo. Su sonrisa paso de alegre a melancólica, aunque cuando pequeña había acamado incontables veces junto a otras niñas exploradoras, la situación era muy distinta ahora. Aquel cielo negro y sin estrellas un recordatorio permanente de que no había forma de volver a casa y al mismo tiempo le recordaba las noches que con su líder de brigada se pasaban la noche identificando las distintas constelaciones y las estrellas guías. Había aprendido que sierre que se perdiera solo debía mirar al cielo, las estrellas le dirían a donde ir, de día le sol y de noche las más pequeñas y lejanas.

Pero en estas tierras, ni siquiera la luna era de ayuda alguna. Como un adorno lejano en el cielo, era incapaz de dar luz suficiente como para estar segura de noche.

Inconscientemente tomo su encendedor, encendiéndolo desinteresadamente. Ella no tenía problemas en la oscuridad, el fuego era su amigo y ya fuera en una fogata o un encendedor nunca la abandonaría.

Quito la vista del cielo sin estrella, sin constelaciones ni una luz guía. En su lugar miro la fogata y frente a ella dejo el encendedor, ambas flamas bailando como si fueran una. Un espectáculo que alegraba su corazón y elevaba sus ánimos.

Sobreviviría.

* * *

NA: Después de una larga inactividad, he vuelto a escribir. Bueno, técnicamente este capítulo no, tengo más de 30 historias escritas hace más de un año, pero aparte de terminar de subir las que tengo listos, he empezado a escribir más historias. Espero que aún hayan interesado en estos pequeños relatos.


End file.
